Mascaras
by Nokoru Shishido Malfoy
Summary: (CCD) 20 Máscaras entra en la mansion de los Imonoyama para robar un cuadro, pero se queda atrapado dentro


Aclaraciones: Rijichou es la directora del colegio, así que yo la llamo la Dire, (de Directora ^^). Al Akira   
lo llamo 20 Máscaras, porque sería la versión traducida de "20 Masks" que es como le llaman en   
inglés, así que, por deducción, pues eso.  
Todos estos personajes son de CLAMP, menos la Genoveva, que es cosa mía y de mi hermano.  
*******************  
  
MÁSCARAS  
  
  
Akira Ijyuin, o mejor dicho, 20 Máscaras, se despertó con un gruñido. Rápidamente se tapó la boca   
para evitar que nadie le oyera, recordando su situación, y esperó, temeroso, por si alguien le había   
oído. Pero no, nadie dio señales de vida.  
Era por la mañana. La noche anterior, Akira no había tenido más remedio que colarse, vestido de 20   
Máscaras, en la habitación de Nokoru para robarle un cuadro que tenía en ella, para sus madres,   
claro. Detestaba hacer esto, pero... tenía que hacerlo. No podía decir que no.  
Lo tenía todo muy bien planeado... o eso creía él. Pero algo falló. Akira no sabía muy bién qué había   
sido, pero el caso es que le fallaron los planes. Tuvo algunos problemillas imprevistos para entrar, y le   
llevó más tiempo de loq ue había calculado, así que, cuando por fin consiguió su objetivo, y ya casi   
tenía el cuadro en las manos, Nokoru apareció en la habitación, y él tuvo el tiempo justo de meterse   
debajo de la cama.  
Nokoru no se dio cuenta en toda la noche de que había alguien allí. La verdad es que esa noche no   
estaba para muchos trotes...  
Akira esperó y esperó a que Nokoru se fuera de la habitación, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, y él   
pudiera escapar. Pero no se fue.  
-"Bueno"- pensó Akira-. "Entonces tendré que salir cuando Kaichou esté durmiendo"  
Y esperó.  
Pero Akira estaba también muy cansado. Ese día había madrugado, había ido al colegio, había   
trabajado en el consejo escolar, y ayudando a Nokoru con uno de los casos de su agencia de   
detectives, (o sea, una chica en apuros). Y después, al volver a su casa, había limpiado y cocinado, y   
luego encima, había tenido que ir por la noche a casa de Nokoru para robar un cuadro. Y sólo tenía 10   
años... Él también necesitaba descansar. Así que, sin darse cuenta, él también se quedó dormido.  
Y ahora se acababa de despertar y estaba allí, debajo de la cama, con todo el cuerpo dolorido de   
haber pasado toda la noche en el duro suelo.  
-"Bueno"- pensó-. "A estas horas, Kaichou debe de estar ya en el colegio. Y yo debería estar   
también... En fin, por lo menos ahora podré salir"  
Pero entonces el colchón de la cama se movió, y los muelles chirriaron un poco. Por lo tanto, Akira   
dedujo que no estaba solo, había alguien en la cama.  
Akira escuchó un gruñido.  
-"¿Kaichou?"- pensó-. "Pero... ¿qué hace aquí todavía? Quizá no es tan tarde como yo pensaba... A   
lo mejor no se ha ido todavía..."  
Entonces volvió la cabeza y, desde su posición debajo de la cama, pudo ver un reloj que había en la   
mesilla de la habitación. El reloj marcaba las 9:30.  
-"Pues sí que es tarde..."  
Pero entonces se fijó en algo que había en la mesilla, al lado del reloj: un termómetro, pañuelos, y   
aspirinas infantiles. También había una taza de té, llena, pero fría como un carámbano.  
-"Así que es eso."- pensó Akira-. "Está enfermo... Vaya, ahora sí que no voy a salir nunca de aquí..."  
Nokoru tosió un par de veces, y después empezó a cantar una cancioncilla que se acababa de   
inventar y que repetía una y otra vez:  
-Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro...  
Vaya. Ahora Akira sí que estaba perdido... Pero tenía que aguantar, sin moverse, y sin respirar   
demasiado fuerte, hasta que Nokoru saliera de la habitación. Alguna vez tendría que hacerlo...  
Entonces se abrió la puerta, y Akira oyó pasos de tacones, y una voz de mujer que dijo:  
-¿Cómo está mi niño?  
Nokoru suspiró.  
-Pues...- dijo, dando a entender que eso de estar enfermo era una plasta. Puso cara de aburrido, y,   
aunque Akira no lo vio, se lo imaginaba.  
Akira se preguntó si esa mujer sería la Dire. Pero no, no podía ser ella. Esa no era su voz, y, por lo   
que podía ver desde debajo de la cama, esa mujer no llevaba ningún kimono rojo. Y además, Akira no   
se imaginaba a la Dire llamando a Nokoru "su niño". No era su estilo. Bueno, puede que en su casa sí   
lo hiciera, pero... No, definitivamente no era ella. La Dire debía estar en el colegio en ese momento.  
La voz de la mujer volvióa oírse, mientras Akira vio como cogía la taza de la mesilla y dejaba otra   
igual, también llena de té, pero esta vez caliente.  
-¿Por qué no te tomaste eso anoche?  
-Está como un carámbano, Genoveva- protestó Nokoru.  
-No lo estaba anoche, cuando te lo traje- replicó la Genoveva.  
Así que la mujer era la Genoveva. Nokoru les había hablado un poco de ella a él y a Takamura-  
senpai alguna vez. Era una sirvienta de la casa de Nokoru, y se llevaba muy bien con él.  
-Lo siento...- dijo Nokoru.  
-Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo la Genoveva- Pero ahora te vas a tomar esta, ¿verdad? Cuando vuelva   
quiero ver la taza vacía.  
-Sí, Genoveva- dijo Nokoru, y después tosió un par de veces.  
Los pasos de la Genoveva se volvieron a dirigir hacia la puerta.  
-Volveré dentro de un rato- dijo. Y depués salió y cerró la puerta.  
Nokoru suspiró. Se sentó en la cama y cogió con cuidado la taza de té.  
Akira aguardaba debajo de la cama.  
-"Que se vaya, por favor, que se vaya..." -pensó- "O por lo menos que se duerma..."  
Empezaba a tener hambre, y el aroma del té que le llegaba, lo único que hacía era empeorar la   
situación.  
Un rato después, Nokoru dejó la taza medio vacía en la mesilla. Volvió a acostarse, y se acomodó en   
la cama. Tosió ruidosamente, y después, miró a un muñeco de peluche con forma de la mascota del   
colegio que había en un sillón y le dijo:  
-¿Quieres un consejo? Nunca te pongas enfermo.  
Akira sonrió. Nokoru también hablaba con los animalitos de peluche, o sea, que él no era el único que   
lo hacía... ¿Lo haría también Takamura-senpai?  
Pasada una hora larga, o así, Akira decidió que ya no podía aguantar más tiempo allí abajo. Tenía   
que salir de allí. No sabía si Nokoru estaría durmiendo o no, pero no podía esperar a averiguarlo. Era   
ahora o nunca.  
-"Ahora o nunca"- pensó.  
Así que por fin salió de debajo de la cama. Comprobó, aliviado, que Nokoru se había dormido. Estaba   
hablando en sueños, y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles. Seguramente tenía mucha fiebre.  
Akira se deslizó sigilosamente hacia la ventana, todo lo rápido que pudo. Pero cuando por fin la   
alcanzó, cayó en la cuenta de que no llevaba el cuadro para sus madres.  
-"¡Oh, no!"- pensó-. "¿Y ahora qué hago? Piensa rápido, piensa"  
No sabía qué hacer. Ahora que estaba a punto de escapar...  
Si no cofía el cuadro, se iría, y Nokoru nunca sabría nada...   
Y si lo cogía, se arriesgaba a que Nokoru se despertara y lo pillase, y lo peor de todo es que entonces   
descubriría quién era 20 Máscaras en realidad... Y las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.  
Pero no podía volver con las manos vacías, depués de toda la tabarra que le habían dado sus madres   
con el dichoso cuadro... Y además, después de todo el tiempo que había tenido que pasar allí, sería   
de tontos irse al final sin nada. Pero es que también sería de tontos que justo cuando estaba a punto   
de escapara, le descubrieran. La avaricia rompe el saco...  
Por fin se decidió. Cogería el cuadro, no podía echarse atrás. Había que ser valiente.  
Caminó desde la ventana hasta donde estaba el cuadro, pero iba tan ensimismado en sus   
pensamientos, dándole vueltas a si debía hacerlo o no, que no se dio cuenta y tropezó sin querer con   
una pata de la cama. Él no se hizo daño, pero con el tropezón, consiguió justo lo que no quería:   
despertar a Nokoru. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, la máscara y el sombrero se le cayeron.  
Pero ya era tarde para esconderse.  
Nokoru gruñó, y miró a Akira, con los ojos medio cerrados, y con cara de no estarse enterando de   
nada.  
-¿Akira?- preguntó, medio dormido.  
-K... Kaichou...- dijo Akira-. Yo... yo...  
-Akira, ¿eres tú?  
-Bueno... kaichou... verás... yo...  
Akira ya no tenía más remedio que decirle la verdad. Miró al suelo, y dijo:  
-Sí, yo soy 20 Máscaras.  
Hubo un rato de silencio. Pero cuando por fin Akira se atrevió a mirar a su amigo a la cara, vio que   
éste tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía que se había vuelto a dormir.  
-¿Kaichou?- preguntó Akira.  
Pero no hubo respuesta.  
Akira cogió por fin el cuadro, y salió de la habitación, bastante confuso.  
  
Varios días después, cuando Nokoru ya estaba recuperado y había vuelto al colegio, estaban los tres   
trabajando en el consejo escolar, (bueno, en realidad Nokoru estaba pensando en sus cosas),   
sentados en sus respectivas mesas, cuando de repente, Nokoru levantó la cabeza y dijo:  
-¿Sabéis qué? El otro día tuve un sueño muy raro.  
-¿Sí?- preguntó Akira, al instante.  
-Sí- contestó el chico rubio, riendo-. Bueno era una tontería. Soñé que Akira era 20 Máscaras, y   
entraba en mi habitación para robar algo.  
Suoh también se echó a reír.  
-¿Ijyuin? ¿20 Máscaras?  
-Sí- dijo Nokoru-. ¡Qué tontería! ¿verdad, Akira?  
-Sí, claro- Akira rió forzadamente-. Vaya tontería...  
  
FIN 


End file.
